dragonballabsalonfandomcom-20200222-history
Krillin
Krillin (クリリン) is the supporting protagonist of the Dragon Ball series and is the lifelong best friend of Goku. He is the husband of Android 18 and father to Marron. Krillin is one of the most powerful and gifted human martial artists on Planet Earth and is a courageous and faithful ally to Goku and the defenders of Earth. He is the current master of the New Turtle Martial Arts School. History Originally a monk of the Orin Temple, after training there for eight years, Krillin trained at the Orin Temple since he was four. He was the weakest student and was frequently bullied. When he was 13, he was getting tired of the bullying and he began to travel to Master Roshi's island when he was seeking training to surpass the people at the temple to defeat his bullies and to attract girls. Krillin came to Master Roshi and became a student of the Turtle School in his first appearance in the series. Power Krillin is known as the strongest Earthling warrior. From his early adventures with Goku in Dragon Ball and later on into Dragon Ball Z, Krillin is able to fight on par with Goku in his base form. Krillin was also able to handle several of the Saibamen on his own during the battle with the Saiyans on Earth when fighting at full strength, though he could not take on Nappa on his own without the rest of the Z Fighters. Later on in the Namek saga after having his potential unlocked by Guru, Krillin was able to somewhat hold his own against the Ginyu Force and even have a short standoff with Imperfect Cell. However, once Cell reached his perfect form he is decimated by a Cell Jr. during the Cell Games. Krillin would continue to train off and on during the seven-year gap between the end of the Cell Games and the Buu Saga. Due to staying in excellent shape, King Kai suggests to send Krillin and Yamcha to aid Goku and Vegeta in the fight with Buu, implying they're his next best fighters much to their surprise. He is later shown to be strong enough to stay on his feet with Yamcha against Kid Buu after he comes to Other World looking for Goku and Vegeta, they also lasted the longest out of all the dead fighters. By the end of the Z, Krillin is even able to even keep up with Trunks and Goten in their Super Saiyan forms. Abilities and Techniques Kamehameha The legendary technique taught to him by Master Roshi, Krillin learns the move by watching Goku and Yamcha use it while training. By Dragon Ball Z, Krillin has fully mastered this technique. Destructo Disc This is Krillin's signature technique and one of his most powerful attacks. The Destructo Disc is a razor-sharp disc made up of focused and powerful energy that can slice through almost any substance. Solar Flare An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user of the technique unless their eyes are closed. Perfect Ki Sense Krillin is capable of sensing the energy of his foes and allies. Like Piccolo, It is noted that Krillin is a master sensor, as he was able to sense Perfect Cell's full power just by being hit by him once (though his true power was being heavily suppressed), and could sense that Future Trunks was hiding his true power as well.Category:Human Category:Z Fighters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes